The New Girl...
by Zell Bondage Girl
Summary: What happens when Seifer's sister appears at Balamb with thoughts of revenge, and the love of her brother's life falls in love with her?.. Warning: Do NOT read if an avid Rinoa fan. *Hides from the angry mob* R/R and I'll give you a lollipop! ^.~ Woohoo!
1. Anew

Author's Note: M'kay, I don't own Final Fantasy, or anything related to it. But, I wouldn't mind owning Zell or Seifer. ^.^  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Anew  
  
  
"You SeeDs did a fine job out there," Cid said, rambling on with his appraisal. " A damn fine job, you made everybody proud. You had alot of pressure on you, and you made it through it all, like a true SeeD would."   
  
'Jesus' Zell thought to himself, drifting in and out of awareness,  
'Doesn't he see how tired we are? Why doesn't he just shut his fucking mouth and let us sleep?'   
  
"Anyway..Ah.." Cid stuttered, beginning to realize no one was listening, " I have just one more thing to say, and then I'll let you go.. And that is-"  
  
Suddenly the door flew open and in stormed an angel. She was petite, with jaw-length razor cut black hair, very pale. Her eyes were hidden by a pair of black sunglasses. She sported a long white trench coat, one Zell had seen alot. Underneath was a tight black shirt, a small black skirt and knee-high boots.   
  
"Young lady, what is the meaning of just barging in here like that?!" Cid said, obvisiously angered by the young woman's actions.   
  
She just glared at Cid, and Zell could tell, even through the sunglasses, that there wasn't anything nice gleaming in her eyes.  
  
"I'm here," she said, slowly, as if savouring every word like a fine wine. " To apply to be a SeeD. I've had all my basic training already."   
  
"And you think that means you can just walk in here? Unannounced no less." Cid said, his frustration with her growing bigger, Zell hid a smile.   
  
She slowly lifted her glasses off of her face. She had small emerald eyes, pasted in hate and rage. So familiar, yet so vague, Zell couldn't think of who she reminded of to save her life.   
  
"Yes," she said, her hate for Cid very obivious. " And I think you're going to give me what I want too."   
  
"OH really now?!" Cid exclaimed, his face steadily growing redder and redder. " And what makes you think this?!"   
  
"Because..." The girl replied, smirking at Cid, "You fucked my brother over, and now, it's payback. You can either grant me my application, or I can personally see to the end of your career."   
  
"ARE YOU THREATENING ME?!" Cid yelled, no longer caring if he got upset.   
  
"Yes.. Yes, I am" she said, and she turned her back to face Cid perfectly. Zell couldn't see what she did, but whatever it was was enough to turn the Headmaster's face stark white.   
  
"Alright.." Cid said slowly, "Um... Zell, show her around, and to her room."   
  
Zell sighed and stood up. 'Why do I always get stuck doing shit like this?' he wondered quietly to himself as he walked towards the door.   
  
"What's your name?" Zell asked the mysterious young lady as he started to show her around.   
  
"Ceres.." She replied, quietly, calmer than what she had been with Cid. "Ceres Almasy..."   
  
"ALMASY?!" Zell exclaimed, it suddenly hitting him who she reminded him of. Seifer. Seifer Almasy. The asshole jerk.   
  
"Yes," she responded, her anger coming back, "Seifer is my older brother, and if you've got a problem about that, then we better just take care of it right here and now."   
  
"Uh.. No!" Zell stuttered, seeing the growing hate in her eyes, "It's okay.. I mean... Just.. Nice to meet ya!"  
  
Ceres stopped in midstep. She slowly turned to Zell, her look of hatred turning into curiousty. She reached up and traced the tattoo on his face. "That must of hurt alot, eh?"   
  
Zell nodded slowly, amazed at how quickly the new girl could change her moods.   
  
Ceres smiled. "Well, I guess I better get to my room and get situated, got a big day tomorrow."   
  
"Yeah, OK." Zell said, suprised to find himself smiling back at her.   
  
"But," Ceres said before walking away, "I'd like to see more of you. You're really nice, and my brother talked about you alot. He was very fond of you. I'll be seeing you soon then, no?"   
  
Zell was shocked. Seifer, talked about him? Was fond of him? What the hell?! "Yeah, sure!" He said, his face suddenly turning bright red.   
  
Ceres laughed and quickly kissed him on the cheek, then smiled and ran off to her room.   
  
'Jesus...' Zell thought to himself as he dizzily made his way back to his own room. ' I wonder what she meant.. ' 


	2. A Hope of Friendship.

  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: A Hope of Friendship.   
  
  
It took little time for the word to get around about Ceres being Seifer's sister. Everyone stared at her, whispering, filling each other's minds with rot and filth. Raijin and Fujin repeatedly came up to her and tried to talk to her about Seifer, but she just brushed them off, not bothering to give them the time of day. She was here for one reason, and one reason only, and that was to repay Cid Kramer for what had happened to her older brother.   
  
She had found out that it was a setup by accident. She had been looking for Velvet, her black cat, when she walked by a guest bedroom, to overhear Cid Kramer on the phone talking to his wife. It was their plan all along to use an innocent bystander as the Sorceress' puppet. Now they would regret they chose Seifer. She'd make them pay, even if it cost her her own life.   
  
She had tried to foreworn Seifer, but he wouldn't listen. He was too wrapped up in Zell. She knew he was in love with him, and thought it was a pity that those bitches got to him before him and Zell even had a chance. They would of made a nice couple.   
  
Over the next few weeks, Ceres had got to know Zell Dincht really well. He was a really sweet, nice, cute guy and she could see just how easily it was for someone to fall in love with him. She had to fight her emotions for him with all of her strength. They spent 99 percent of their time together, so it wasn't easy.   
  
  
"Hey! Ceres!" A voice called, jerking her from her thoughts back into the real world. She turned to see Zell waving like an idiot by the elevator, a huge smile on his face.   
  
"I heard you did GREAT on your exam today!" He said, pulling her into a rough hug which immediatly made her want to punch him, but she ignored it, after all, she had promised her brother justice, and also to protect Zell, to keep him safe from harm.   
  
"Yeah.." She responded, trying to show slight happiness. Wasn't much though.   
  
"Don't worry!" Zell said, looking into her eyes, as if trying to sneak into her soul, and steal her deepest thoughts, "I'm sure that you made it! Before too long we'll get to go on missions together!"   
  
"That'll be really cool, Zell..." She said, trying to hide a sadness that had suddenly overcome her.   
  
"Hey, what's wrong? I told you-" Zell was interrupted in midsentence by a voice over the intercom, "Please, all Cadets who took the exam today, report to the 2nd floor classrooms, repeat, all Cadets who took the exam today, report to the 2nd floor classrooms."   
  
"I guess that's my cue.." She said, turning slowly away from Zell.   
  
"Let me know what happens, ok?" His eyes were full of concern for Ceres. The idea depressed her deeply, if only her brother had been able to see those eyes like that just once..   
  
  
  
*********************  
  
Zell looked everywhere for Ceres. There was only one place he hadn't checked yet, the training centre...   
  
He found her in the "Secret Area" leaning over the railing, staring out at the stars.   
  
"Hey.." he said gently wrapping his arms around her.   
"Congratulations.."   
  
Ceres nodded absently, tears forming under her eyes. She sighed and pulled away from Zell's hold, trying to drown in the black nothingness of the nighttime sky.   
  
"What's wrong?" Zell asked, a hint of concern in his voice.   
  
"I just wish.." She said slowly, turning to face the older SeeD.   
"That Seifer could of just once, heard his name called on the list of graduates... He would of been so happy.." Her voice caught in her throat, and she forced back a sob.   
  
Zell wrapped his arms around her again, and gently stroked her hair as she cried into his shoulder. "Shh.. It's okay.. Seifer's still out there somewhere.. He'll still get to hear those words.."   
  
' Why am I telling her this?! ' he wondered to himself, ' I hate the guy. I hope I never see him again. Yet... Strangely...'   
  
Suddenly laughter was heard from the Garden. " It's the SeeD party. " she said sadly, shaking her head.   
  
"C'mon!!" Zell said, grabbing her by her hand and dragging her out of the training centre, "This is YOUR party, let's go and have fun!"   



	3. A Mistake

  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: A Mistake  
  
  
Ceres surveyed the room, looking for Zell. She found him talking to Squall Leonhart, a good friend of his. Personally, she thought Squall was a very intelligent person, who had been hurt majorly in the past and refused to get over it. How many times had she had to hold her tongue so she wouldn't advise him a good therapist to see? Not that she was one to be talking about socializing, she had been standing against the wall, drinking all night. Her thoughts were beginning to get blurry, and she began finding everything amusing. She wondered if they had laced the alocohol with an illegal drug? That would be funny.   
  
"Hi!" came a loud hyper voice. Ceres turned to see Selphie Tilmitt, an over-active brunette, standing beside her. "Whatcha doin'?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing," Ceres responding, thinking to herself, ' I wonder if she is really a blonde underneath? Wouldn't suprise me much...'  
  
"Oh, that's no good!" Selphie exclaimed, smiling brightly at the misfit girl, oblivious to the fact that she was angering Ceres by just being there. "Well, I'm gonna go talk to Quisty! See ya later!"  
  
Ceres nodded as the hyper girl ran off talking a mile a minute to no one in paticular. She saw Raijin and Fujin heading her way, so she quickly walked over to Zell, and grabbed him roughly by his arm, hissing in his ear, "Dance with me now."   
  
Zell looked suprised, but didn't say anything, dancing slowly to the song with her. "What's wrong?" he asked, his voice full of worry.   
  
"The idiot patrol was heading my way, I needed an outlet." She told him bluntly.   
  
"Well, at least I'm good for something!" Zell replied, a smile on his face. Ceres just smirked back at him, and he realized how much she looked like Seifer.   
  
Ceres continued to drink all night, until everything was as one, and she couldn't walk straight anymore. Then she decided it was best if she left, before she said or did something she would regret in the morning.   
  
Zell saw her leaving, and ran over to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Heya, where'd ya think ya goinnnnnn?" It was painstakingly obvious that Zell Dincht was as drunk as she was.   
  
"To bed." She muttered, pulling away from Zell. She walked slowly back to her room, concentrating on not falling down and making an ass out of herself, she was already having a hard time because she was an Almasy.   
  
'Oh, fuck them.' She thought to herself, her anger joining her again. She unlocked her door and turned on the lights. She proceeded to her bed and lazily took off her shoes. She then stripped down to her bra and panties, and searched around the room for her nightgown. Unable to find it, she decided to stretch out on her bed and sleep in her underclothes, what the hell difference did it make? It wasn't like there was anyone to lie in bed with her and keep her safe during the night, so it didn't really matter.   
  
Ceres had just closen her eyes and was about to fall asleep, when she heard someone else breathing. She slowly opened her eyes, to see Zell Dincht standing over her, a goofy smile on his face.   
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She hissed, sitting up and pulling the blankets over to cover her.   
  
"I dunno, " He replied. " I'll tell ya when I find out." And reached over to kiss her.  
  
She longed to kiss him back. He looked at her, his eyes drunk, not on the alcohol, but of her. It made her want him even more. She started to lean forward into another kiss, but imagines of Seifer popped into her head.   
  
~  
She was 14 and he was 16. It was summertime, and Seifer had failed yet another SeeD exam. Ceres hadn't seen what the big deal was at the time.  
  
"Oh come on Sei!" She smiled, punching him playfully on the arm. "Let's not talk about the bad things, found any cute girls yet?"   
  
Seifer sighed. "Not exactly."   
  
"What's that mean?" Ceres asked, her curiousty growing.   
  
He turned and looked at her, his eyes more grave and serious than she had ever seen him. It scared her.   
  
"His name is Zell..." His voice trailed off, obviously embarrased by the fact.   
  
But Ceres wasn't shocked at all. She had known ever since she was little that Seifer was gay. She was just suprised that he hadn't known.   
"Um-hm. Sei's in love!" She giggled, and hugged her brother tight.   
  
Seifer tried to pull away from her, but finally returned the hug. She leaned close to him, her breath hot in his ear, "I think it's cool Sei, ya gonna bring him home to meet me sometime?"  
  
Seifer laughed. "Yeah, ok!" He replied, poking his little sister in the side.   
~  
  
Ceres opened her eyes wide and punched Zell as hard as she could manage in the stomach. " WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" She screeched, suddenly becoming completely sober.   
  
Zell's eyes filled with shock, then fear, then with tears. He stood up shakily, and walked to the door. He looked at her one more time, the tears flowing freely down his face, and it took every bit of energy Ceres had not to run to him and hold him and tell him how she felt. Instead, she just turned towards the wall and closed her eyes, listening to the door close softly behind her.   
  
It was going to be a long night... 


	4. Slow Torture

  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: Slow Torture  
  
It had been three weeks since the incident between Ceres and Zell at the SeeD party, and she hadn't once seen the blonde youth. Not that she was looking for him, she made sure she stayed away from anywhere he might be, but it wasn't easy.   
  
The events of that night had continusly played over and over in her mind. She had lied down on her bed for the longest, telling everyone it was the flu. She didn't venture outside of her room unless it was a life or death situation. Which wasn't very often.   
  
She tried to watch some television, but there was nothing of interest on. Ceres was restless, and needed something to do to keep herself from going crazy. She looked over at her brother's weapon and grabbed it off the chair, deciding maybe a little monster-ass-kicking would do the trick.   
  
***************  
  
Ceres wondered about the training centre, looking for anything to fight. She silently dared something to come out at her, she was ready to seriously injure something. She sighed and gave up, deciding nothing was going to come out tonight. Just as she turned to walk away, a giant beast leapt in front of her.   
  
Ceres gasped at the sight. She had never seen a monster so big before. It had to be a T-Rexuar. She had never fought one of them before, but heard that they were one of the most dangerous creatures alive. Ceres sighed and drew the gunblade.   
  
The T-Rexuar moved quickly, and scratched Ceres with his sharp claws, making a dark pool of blood begin to form on her arm. She glared at the beast and struck at it with her weapon, but it didn't seem to do any real damage, just piss it off more.   
  
Ceres swore silently to herself and backed up slowly, thinking of what to do now. She closed her eyes and concentrated and then opened up her palm and released an energy known as Firagra. The beast roared and turned, and for a moment Ceres thought he was going to run away, but his tail turned and side-swiped her, knocking her back several yards.   
  
She tried to get back up, but something was wrong with her side. It hurt so bad, she could barely move at all. She groaned and tried to stand up, but the pain was too much to bear, she fell down almost immediatly.   
  
Tears began to form under her eyelids. She couldn't die here, she just couldn't. Who would avenege her brother then? She had to do it. She HAD to..   
  
"Help me..." She called, her voice barely above a whisper, "Please, somebody help me...."   
  
The last thing she remembered was seeing a certain blonde SeeD throwing a sleep spell at the T-Rexuar, and then running over to her, his face full of worry, tears running down his face. "Come on, Ceres.. Don't die on me.. Please.. I love you...."  
  



	5. The Awakening

Chapter Five: The Awakening  
  
Ceres opened her eyes and groaned. Her side hurt like hell. She blinked several times, trying to grow accustomed to the light.   
  
"Ceres?" asked a small voice. She turned her head to see Zell sitting beside her. He looked worn out.   
  
"Zell?" she replied, her voice weak and tiny, "What happened? Where am I?"   
  
Zell smiled weakly and stroked her hair, "Shh.. It's okay. You're safe now. You're going to be OK."   
  
"How long have I been here?" she asked curiously, "I felt like I've slept a thousand years plus."   
  
Zell laughed quietly, "A month, hun."   
  
She struggled until she was sitting up, facing him, "And how long have you been here with me?"  
  
He looked down at the floor, "Ever since I found you in the Training Centre..."   
  
Ceres' mouth dropped open, "Haven't you been to bed or anything????"  
  
"I've been sleeping on this chair, Selphie or Squall usually bring me food.."   
  
"Oh god, Zell... I'm so sorry," Ceres whispered.   
  
"NO!" He shouted, wrapping his arms around her. "Don't be, it's all my fault, I shouldn't of upset you like that. I shoulda been there to protect you."   
  
"Protect me?!" Ceres asked incredibly, "Zell Dincht, I don't need ANYONE to protect me. I'm a big girl!"   
  
"I'm sorry.." he replied quietly.   
  
Ceres reached over and hugged him tightly, the pain shooting through her left side. "No, don't be.. I'm sorry.."   
  
Zell looked up at her and brushed the hair out of her face, smiling.   
  
She grinned back at him, and then suddenly became aware of how close they were. All of her holdbacks, all of her fears, had vanished. She drew her mouth closer and closer to his.....  
  
  
  
~Sowwy for hanging you like that! ^.~ I guess you'll just have to wait until Chapter Six: Poppies is up. Tee-hee.   



	6. Poppies

Chapter Six: Poppies  
  
Ceres awoke to the sound of her alarm clock going off. Groggily, she reached over and hit the off button. She groaned and rubbed her eyes, glancing at the time, 6:30 A.M. She was supposed to be at the front of the Garden at 7:00 A.M. for her first mission. This gave her little time.   
  
She sat up and grabbed her cigarettes off of her nighttable, lighting one. She sighed and stood up, opening her curtains to reveal the bright sunlight. "It's to bright out.." she mumbled to herself, closing the curtains back.   
  
Ceres walked over to her dresser and pulled out a short black skirt and a long black over-dress. She lazily threw off her nightgown, and slipped on her skirt first, then pulled the dress over it, buttoning it only to right above her belly-button. She sat down and quickly laced her boots up, every now and then glancing at the clock, watching the minutes go by.   
  
"Hun? Are you up?" came an energetic voice from her door. She grinned to herself and opened the door, greeting Zell with a hug and a passionate kiss.   
  
"G'mornin'" she replied, turning off her light and locking the door behind her.   
  
Zell linked his arm with hers and they walked down the hall together, "Did you have a good night's rest?" he asked her.   
  
"It woulda been better if you had been there," she replied, winking at him.   
  
Zell laughed and kissed her on her nose, "I'm sure it would of been."   
  
They walked by the cafeteria, only to over-hear two fellow SeeDs conversing.   
  
"I am so glad that Almasy jerk got what he deserved." A blonde girl stated.   
  
"He always thought he was better than anyone, but, no one really liked him, " A guy commented.   
  
"Except for those idiots Raijin and Fuji." the girl giggled.   
  
Ceres felt her temper boil over, and quickly broke away from Zell, marching towards the two. "Hey!" She shouted at them, "Who the FUCK do you think you are to be talking about my brother like that?!"   
  
The two SeeDs looked up, shocked and suprised. "Well, if it isn't his whore sister?" the blonde replied, snidely.   
  
"Listen here, bitch!" Ceres responded, grabbing the younger girl by her collar and pushing her up against the wall, " You DON'T wanna be fucking with me, because I will rip your goddamned lungs out, got it?"   
  
"Hey!" the guy cried, reaching towards Ceres, "Don't fucking talk to her like that!"   
  
Zell grabbed the guy by his arm and twisted it, Ceres heard the bone snap as the guy started screaming in pain, "And don't YOU talk to her like that, now apologize!" Zell said, calmy.   
  
"I'm sorry," the guy whimpered. The girl was now crying, her eyes wide with fear.   
  
"What's going on here?!" Came an authoritive female voice. Ceres and Zell let go of the two SeeDs, who quickly ran away, and turned to see Xu standing behind them. "What the hell was that all about?"   
  
"I'm sorry," Ceres replied quietly, "I let my temper go over-board."  
  
Xu shook her head, "That is still not an excuse. Go and wait in your rooms while Headmaster Cid comes up with a good punishment for you two."  
  
"But, we have a mission today!" Zell protested angrily.   
  
"I don't care" Xu responded, heading towards the elevator, "Rooms. Now."   
  
Zell and Ceres slowly walked back to their dorms. "I'm sorry I got you in trouble Zell.." Ceres said after a few minutes.   
  
"It's okay, don't worry about it.." Zell responded, giving her a lopsided grin, "It's nothing. Besides, those two had it coming."   
  
Ceres laughed and kissed him, "Well heres my room."   
  
Zell nodded, "I'll call you later, okay?"   
  
Ceres nodded and unlocked her door, turning on the lights and walking in. She sat down and watched t.v. awaiting the Headmaster's decision.   



	7. Suicide

Chapter Seven: Suicide  
  
She was about half asleep when the phone rang. She groggily picked it up, "Hello?"   
  
"Miss Almasy?" Xu asked.   
  
"Yes?" Ceres responded, quickly becoming wide awake.   
  
"I have spoken with Headmaster Cid and he has come up with a suitable punishment."   
  
"And what's that?"   
  
"Until further notice, you both are under suspension, you may not leave your rooms unless it is for class or to train."   
  
"OK" Ceres answered, 'It's not really that bad,' she thought to herself.   
  
"Also" Xu continued, "You and Mr. Dincht may not have any contact at all.   
  
"WHAT?!" Ceres screamed into the phone, "WHAT THE FUCK!?"   
  
"That is all, have a good day Ms. Almasy," Xu responded, hanging up on her.   
  
Ceres threw the phone against the wall, "You stupid fucking bitch!"   
  
She sighed and threw herself on her bed, tears welling in her eyes. The past few weeks had been complete bliss. She was beginning to think that she was in love with Zell Dincht..   
  
'It's just like before,' Ceres thought to herself, 'Everytime I finally find something or someone who makes me happy, they are taken away...'   
  
She reached under her pillow, and took out her razor blade. "Hello, old friend of mine," she muttered. She hadn't cut herself since Seifer was assumed dead. But, she hadn't felt this bad since then.   
  
She took the razor and carefully dragged it across her skin, barely flinching at the pain as the bright redness began to appear on her arms. The more she thought about it, the madder she got, the harder she pushed.   
  
A knock came from her door, "Is anyone there?" came a voice that could only be Selphie.   
  
"Go 'way.." Ceres mumbled. She tried to stand up, but only managed to stumble a little bit.   
  
Everything was going black. "Are you ok?" Selphie called through the door.   
  
"Yeah!" Ceres yelled back, "I'm just going to get some sleep!"   
  
"OK!" Selphie answered, and Ceres fell on her bed, listening to Selphie's foots  
teps echo throughout the halls, then die down to nothing.   
  
Ceres sighed, 'Why did it all have to get so complicated?' she asked herself, 'Why did I have to fall in love? I'm not here for that, I am here to avenge my brother..'  
  
"My brother.." she said to herself, forcing herself to sit up. She stood shakily and reached by her couch and grabbed her brother's old weapon. "I'll avenge you, Seifer.." she said, her voice shaking almost as bad as she was.   
  
Slowly, she made her way to Cid's office, suprisingly, no one stopped her. If only they knew what she had in mind...  



	8. Vanished

Chapter Eight: Vanished  
  
Ceres knocked on the door to Cid's office. "Headmaster?" she asked loudly, trying to stay calm, " I need to talk to you. It's urgent."   
  
She knocked a couple more times, with no answer. Slowly, she turned the door knob and opened the door. Ceres peered inside and gasped.   
  
Everything was torn out and thrown around the room. The lamps were turned over, and the desk drawers had been spilt out.   
  
"Headmaster?" Ceres asked cautiously, "Are you ok? What happened here?"   
  
Only the silence answered her. She turned, and opened her mouth, screaming, "XU!!!!!!!"   
  
In a few minutes, Xu rushed in, clad only in her nightgown. "Ceres?! What is the meaning of this?! What are you doing in the Headmaster's quarters after dark?!"   
  
Xu's mouth dropped open as she gazed around the room. "What in the hell happened here?!"  
  
"I don't know!" Ceres responded, "I came in here to talk to the Headmaster, and it was like this."   
  
Xu called in the faculty of the staff, and together they searched the entire Garden, with no avail. It was just as if Cid Kramer had disappeared completely. Without a trace to follow.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Zell closed the door to his dorm and started towards the elevator. He was wore out. He hadn't slept well, all he could think of was Ceres.   
  
He rounded the hall and looked up, to see an exhausted Ceres leaning on the directory. "Hey.." he said slowly, looking around to make sure no one was around. "What's wrong?"   
  
Ceres lifted her head and looked at Zell, she felt like running into his arms and crying. " The Headmaster is missing. We spent all night looking for him.."   
  
"What?" Zell asked, making his way over to where Ceres stood. "Where did he go?"   
  
"We have no clue.. There's no trace of him.." she responded quietly, "Xu is going to cancel class today so everyone can help search for him.   
  
"Wow!" Zell exclaimed, "It must be pretty serious if Xu is excusing everyone from class."   
  
Ceres nodded, "C'mon, let's go search his office again."   
  
"Ok" Zell answered.   
  
*********************************************************  
  
Ceres yawned and rubbed her eyes. It was almost nightfall, and they still hadn't found anything to help suggest what happened to Cid or where he might be.   
  
Zell looked over at her and gave her a weak smile.   
  
Ceres smiled back and slowly began to look through Cid's drawers. She stopped when she saw a small metallic object on the floor. She leaned over and picked it up, gasping when she realized what it was.   
  
"What is it?" Zell asked curiously.   
  
Slowly, she held up the object, it was a small silver necklace with a charm on it. Ceres then lifted up a necklace that she was wearing, it matched the one she held in her hands.   
  
"What's that mean?" Zell inquired, becoming worried.   
  
"This can only be... my brother's necklace.." Ceres responded, her voice barely above a whisper, "He's the only one who had the match to mine." She slipped her necklace off and put the two together, making the charms form a cross. "Our mother gave it to us right before she died..."   
  
"Does that mean Seifer kidnapped the Headmaster?"   
  
"I don't know what it means... but I'm going to find out.." Ceres responded, wrapping her fingers around both necklaces.   
  
Zell nodded slowly, and followed Ceres out of the room. 'What is she going to do?' Zell asked himself, 'Please, don't do anything stupid, Ceres....' 


	9. Banished

Chapter Nine: Banished  
  
Zell and Ceres sat across from each other at the lunch table. Neither one of them had touched their food, they had no appetite left.   
  
It had been a week and still the Headmaster had not returned. Everyone felt that Seifer was to blame for Cid's dissapearance. But, Ceres knew that her brother wouldn't do anything like that. If Seifer Almasy was going to hurt Cid Kramer in any way, he would of done it publically.   
  
Zell leaned back in his chair, and put his hands behind his head. "They are talking about putting up wanted pictures for Seifer."   
  
"Why?" Ceres asked, a smirk on her face. "They declared him dead. How can a presumed dead man kidnap somebody?"   
  
Zell shrugged, "That's the Garden for you. Go figure."   
  
Ceres nodded and closed her eyes, lost in her own train of thought. She was running her mind through the possibilities of who it could of been.   
  
"I mean it was one thing to betray us and join that Sorceress," a young girl commented at the table next to theirs. "But, now to kidnap the Headmaster?"   
  
"I agree" remarked a blonde guy, "I mean, Almasys just must be idiot jerks."   
  
"Well, you've met his sister haven't you?" a petite brunette asked.   
  
"Yeah," the red-haired girl giggled, "I heard she's fucking Dincht."   
  
"How could she manage to pull him away from his precious hot dogs?" the blonde guy laughed.   
  
"I heard that she spreads her legs for any and everyone." the brunette giggled.   
  
"Yeah, Steven, maybe she'll help you finally get some," the blonde said.   
  
Steven smirked, "No way. Who knows what disease she's got? She's an Almasy after all, and you know how the Almasy's are."   
  
The others nodded knowingly.   
  
Ceres drew in a sharp breath, tears forming under her eyes. Zell's face became stone and he stood up sharply, causing his chair to fall over. He stormed over to the table and grabbed Steven by his collar, "Who the FUCK do you think you are? You don't even know me or Ceres, so why don't you shut your dumbass mouth?"   
  
"You wanna make me?" Steven replied, angrily.   
  
"Yeah," Zell answered, pushing Steven, "I'll do more than fucking make you alright."   
  
"HEY!" Ceres jumped between the two, "Zell, calm down! Don't let them get to you like that!"   
  
"Oh what? You're little slut's gotta protect you?" the blonde girl smirked.   
  
Ceres whirled around and faced the girl, her eyes cold with rage. "Shut up bitch."   
  
The girl responded by raising her hand to slap Ceres, but Ceres grabbed the girl's hand and pushed her backwards, sending her flying several feet.   
  
"Hey! Don't touch Allison like that!" Steven yelled, punching Zell.   
  
Zell jumped on Steven and they rolled around on the floor, while Ceres tried to fight off the two remaining girls.   
  
"HEY!" Xu screamed from the doorway. Everyone stopped and looked up. "Dincht, Almasy, out here, NOW!"   
  
Slowly Zell and Ceres stood up and walked out of the cafeteria, ignoring the whispers of the students.   
  
"This is inexcusable!" Xu cried. "Not only were you fighting again, you did NOT have permission to leave your room, and you are NOT supposed to have ANY contact with each other!"   
  
"Bullshit!" Zell cried.   
  
"I overlooked it the first time when you were together in Cid's office, because you were helping look for him. But, now you go and start another fight?"   
  
"They started it," Ceres responded, wiping the blood of her face, "My brother Seifer did NOT kidnap the Headmaster."   
  
"Oh?" Xu asked, turning to her, "And how do you know that?"   
  
"Because I know my brother a little better than that." Ceres answered, airly.   
  
Xu smirked. "I tell you what. You both are expelled from the Garden-"   
  
"WHAT?!" they both cried together.   
  
"Wait," Xu said, putting her hands up, "Let me finish. I will let you both back in under one condition. If Seifer is in fact not the person who kidnapped the Headmaster, then you must find some way to prove this, if he is, then you must apologize to the entire Garden, understood?"   
  
"Hey!" came a voice, they turned to see Selphie standing there, "That's not fair!"   
  
"Well, now you can join them Ms. Tilmitt" Xu responded, turning to leave, "Be out by dawn."   
  
Xu left Selphie, Ceres, and Zell standing there with their mouths open.   
  
"I'm sorry, Selphie.." Ceres whispered.   
  
Selphie hugged her and Zell, "It's okay guys. C'mon, let's go get packed, and tomorrow, we'll start our journey to prove them wrong!"   
  
Zell and Ceres gave Selphie a weak smile and headed towards their dorm. 'What have we done?' Ceres wondered sadly to herself, 'What the fuck have we done?'  



	10. Lost Love

Chapter Ten: Lost Love.  
  
Zell, Ceres and Selphie stood outside the front gate that cold morning. Squall and Quistis had come along to bid them good-bye.   
  
"Be careful!" Quistis had warned them, hugging each of them tightly.   
  
Squall had said nothing, but shook their hands and nodded good-bye.  
  
The trio had no idea where to begin their search at, Seifer could be anywhere.   
  
"Let's go see Irvine!" Selphie cried, "Maybe he's seen Seifer!"   
  
Zell flinched, "Irvine Kinneas? That guys a little... Well.. Weird?"   
  
Ceres eyes opened wide, "Irvine Kinneas?!"  
  
Zell and Selphie stopped walking and turned, looking at Ceres. "Yeah, what's wrong?" Selphie asked.   
  
Ceres turned a bright shade of red, "Ahhh... nothing! Let's go!" and raced off ahead of the two.   
  
Zell looked at Selphie, who only shrugged her shoulders and ran to catch up with Ceres. Zell sighed and called out to them, trying to get up to where they were.   
  
  
**************************************************************  
(Dododo, flashback! ^.~ )   
  
  
A young woman with long flowing hair stood at the edge of the balcony, looking out into the endless night. Her face was slightly red from hours of nonstop crying. She couldn't believe they were about to tear her apart from the only man that meant anything to her, aside from her brother, of course.   
  
She sat out there for a few moments alone. Then, a young male with long brown hair held back in a ponytail walked up behind her, wrapping his strong arms around her.   
  
"Shhhh..." he whispered in her ear, "It's going to be okay..."   
  
"NO!" she cried, tearing herself from his embrace, "It's not going to be okay, I love you! Damnit! Don't you get that?"   
  
The young man smiled, "And I love you too, this is NOT the end of us, I promise you that.."   
  
"Really?" she sniffled, crawling back into his arms. "You swear?"  
  
He nodded, "I swear to you."   
  
She closed her eyes, "I love you Irvy..." she mumbled, falling asleep.   
  
Irvine smiled softly, and kissed the top of her head, "And I love you, Ceres Almasy... with all of my heart..."   
  
  
(Dodododo, End of flashback. ^.~ )   
***********************************************************************  
  
Ceres was so nervous that she was shaking by the time they reached the Garden.   
  
"Are you ok?" Zell asked worriedly.   
  
Ceres nodded slowly, and followed Selphie and Zell into the Garden.   
  
"Wow!" Selphie exclaimed, "This place is so fucking big!!!"   
  
Zell wandered around, looking at everything, "I bet their hotdogs aren't as good as Balamb's" he said, shaking his head sadly.   
  
Ceres came up behind him, and put her hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked at her, giving her a weak smile.   
  
"Well, well, well, ladies. Calm down!" came a voice that was very familiar to Ceres.   
  
"IRVY!" Selphie squealed, and ran up to him, hugging him tightly.   
  
Irvine laughed and hugged Selphie back, turning to face Zell and Ceres.   
"Hey, how ya-" Irvine stopped talking when his eyes rested on Ceres.  
  
Ceres faced turned a slight red, and she turned away slightly.   
  
"Ceres?" Irvine asked, his voice barely above a whisper.   
  
"No.." Ceres whispered, "Nooooooooooo......!"   
  
Zell chased after Ceres as she ran off from Irvine. Selphie looked at Irvine for an explanation, but his mind was lost in thought.   
  
Irvine turned his head, but Selphie still saw the tears roll down his face, as he crumpled to the floor. "Ceres..." he whispered painfully.  



	11. Bittersweet Hate

Chapter Eleven: Bittersweet Hate  
  
  
Zell and Selphie were walking through the dorms, trying to find their rooms that Martine had given them for the night. They passed one door, only to hear yelling.   
  
"Hey!" Selphie exclaimed, stopping, "That's Irvy and Ceres!"   
  
Zell stopped in midstep and turned to face Selphie, "Oh?"   
  
Selphie's eyes got big, "C'mon, let's listen to what they are saying!"   
  
Zell shook his head, "I don't think that is a good idea, Selph."   
  
Selphie giggled, "Oh, c'mon!!!!"   
  
Selphie knelt by the door and dragged Zell down by her. It took them a few moments, but they could finally make out what they were saying.   
  
"Ceres, I love you.." Irvine said quietly.   
  
"Love me?!" Ceres screeched, "Love me?! Yeah, you loved me enough to fuck Kirsten? Huh? Is that it? You promised me.. You promised me that we would always be together, and it wasn't even a week, a week, after I was gone and you were fucking somebody else?! I see how much you really cared there, Irvine!"   
  
"It was a mistake.." Irvine whispered.   
  
" A mistake that you made repeatedly, with different people?!"   
  
Everything was quite for a couple of seconds, until Selphie and Zell heard a slap.  
  
"Do not fucking touch me, Kinneas!" Ceres exclaimed, angrily. "You had your fucking chance, and you broke my heart! It took me a long time to get over you, but now I am, and I'm not going to let you, or anyone else fuck with me like that again!"   
  
"You're not much of a better person," Irvine muttered.   
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"   
  
"You" Irvine replied, his voice growing angrier by the minute, "Are fucking the man that you KNOW your brother is head over heels in love with!"   
  
"You bastard..." Ceres whispered, "I love Zell, okay?! I didn't want to, I tried not to, but I couldn't fucking help it, I LOVE ZELL!"   
  
"Whatever.." Irvine muttered.  
  
"I want you out of my room," Ceres said, crying, "Out of my fucking life, and out of my mind! I fucking hate you, you're nothing but a whore, a fucking MAN WHORE!"   
  
Zell and Selphie flinched as they heard something being thrown and broken as Irvine opened the door and flew out of Ceres' room. "And stay out, goddamn you!" Ceres yelled, falling on her bed, sobbing.   
  
Selphie and Zell looked at each other, and then slowly made their way to Ceres, wrapping their arms around her, trying to comfort her.  
  
"I'll go talk to Irvy.." Selphie whispered to Zell.   
  
Zell nodded and wrapped his arms completely around Ceres, holding her as if he was holding onto dear life. "Shhhh.." he whispered, kissing the tears off of her face, "It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay..." 


	12. Sightings

Chapter Twelve: Sightings  
  
Ceres tossed and turned in her bed, not able to sleep. Tears came to her eyes everytime she thought about the events of earlier.   
  
She reached over and picked up the phone, dialing the number to the room Zell was staying in.   
  
"Hello?" Zell asked, groggily.   
  
"Hey.." Ceres said, quietly, "I'm sorry to wake you up, but, I just can't spend tonight alone, will you please come over?"   
  
"It's no problem, hun," Zell replied, yawning, "I'll be over there in a second."   
  
True to his word, a moment later, Zell appeared at the door. Ceres let him in and sat by him on the couch.   
  
"What's wrong?" Zell asked.   
  
Ceres shook her head, and looked out the window, "I don't know.."   
  
"Hey." Zell said, taking her hand. "It's going to be okay, I promise."  
  
Ceres turned to look at Zell, but something caught the corner of her eye. She quickly stood up and walked over to the window.   
  
"What?" Zell asked, worriedly.   
  
Ceres gasped and ran to the door, opening it, and disappearing into the night.   
  
********************************************************  
  
Zell ran up to Selphie, who was with Irvine. "Hey!" he panted, out of breath, "Have you seen Ceres?"   
  
Selphie turned and looked at Zell strangely, "No, why?"   
  
"I don't know," Zell said wearily. "I was talking to her last night, and she saw something outside, and took off like a bat out of hell. I can't find her anywhere."   
  
Selphie blinked. "Oh, god..."  
  
"Are you looking for Ceres?" asked a voice. Everyone turned around, suprised to see Laguna standing behind them.   
  
"Sir Laguna!" Selphie cried, "What are you doing here?!"  
  
Laguna laughed, "Don't worry about that, c'mon!"   
  
Zell, Irvine, and Selphie all looked at each other, confused. Laguna took off running, and Selphie shrugged her shoulders, so they ran after him.   
  
***************************************  
  
"Shhh.." Laguna whispered, standing in front of Ceres' dorm. He slowly opened the door, and they walked into the kitchen. From the kitchen, you could see directly into the bedroom, where a shadowy figure lied on the bed, and Ceres sat beside it.   
  
"I'm so sorry..." came a horse voice, that was unrecognizable.   
  
"Shhh, Sei..." Ceres whispered, kissing the top of his head, "It's okay. No one hates you, we all love you to bits, sweetie. I promise."   
  
The figure turned on its side, and Zell realized it was Seifer. "But.. Zell will never forgive me now.." Seifer said quietly.   
  
A look of pain shot through Ceres' face, "Yes, he will, hun. After all, he came with me looking for you, didn't he?"   
  
Seifer sighed, and turned to face Ceres. "I shouldn't of let the Sorceress control me. I should of tried to fight it more. I'm so sorry for hurting you.. I'm so sorry.." his voice broke, and he started to cry.   
  
Ceres gently wiped the tears off his face, ignoring the ones on her own. "C'mon, Sei.. It's okay. I love you. I'll always love you, you're my brother.."   
  
Seifer looked up at her, "Do you mean that?"   
  
Ceres gave Seifer a weak smile, "Of course I do! You're my Sei and I'm your Cer, 'member?"  
  
Seifer laughed quietly, and hugged Ceres. "I love you too lil' sis.. I really do.." 


	13. Caught

Chapter 13: Caught  
  
Zell and Ceres had been avoiding each other at all costs the past two weeks. They had been fully reinstated, but Cid Kramer had yet to be found.   
  
Ceres spent most of her time with her brother, but tonight, she had let him talk her into going to the Training Centre, alone. She took most of her frustrations out on the few monsters that crossed her path, luckily though, she hadn't caught sight of one T-Rexuar.   
  
After several hours of intense and grueling battle, Ceres tired and snuck to the "Secret Area" hoping that no one was there.   
  
She lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply, blowing the smoke out into the emptiness of the night. Her thoughts wandered to Zell, but she forced herself to think about something else. Anything else, but the spiked-hair youth who she loved so much.   
  
"Ceres..." came a voice that she knew all too well, she turned, and faced the older SeeD.   
  
"Hi...Zell.." she said slowly, trying not to look into his eyes.   
  
Zell sighed, and stood beside her, lost deep in thought. Ceres wondered what his mind was on, probably the same thing that was on hers...   
  
"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up, hun.." Zell said quietly. "I love you so much, and I can't stand being away from you like this..." He took his hand, and gently brushed the hair out of Ceres' face.   
  
"I love you too, but.. we've got to.. I can't hurt my brother, not like this.."   
  
Zell put his hand on her shoulder, and forced her to look at him, "Don't," she whispered desperately, her eyes filling with tears. "Please..."   
  
Zell smiled softly, but ignored her request, and gently kissed her. That one kiss made Ceres lose all sense of being, and she wrapped her arms around him, leaning forward into another kiss.   
  
She let Zell's tongue find his way into her mouth, he tasted like honey and something else.. Something nice.   
  
They stood there, kissing passionately, for a few moments, until they heard a gasp. Ceres' head snapped back and looked. "Oh god..." she moaned, as she saw Seifer standing behind them.   
  
Seifer's eyes filled with confusement, then anger, and finally, pain. Ceres tried to reach out to Seifer, but he shook his head, and backed away from them, "How could you? How.. could you?.. You knew.. How I felt about him..."   
  
"Seifer.." Ceres whispered, "I didn't mean to.. I can't help it.. I'm so sorry..."   
  
Seifer blinked, the tears streaming down his face. He shook his head again, and, as quickly as he had came, he left, running as if he was running for his life.   
  
"Oh, god..." Ceres moaned, slipping to the floor. "What have we done?" 


	14. Sibling Rivalry

Chapter Fourteen: Sibling Rivalry  
  
It had been a week since Seifer had caught Ceres and Zell together in the "Secret Area". Seifer now treated both of them like strangers, refusing to even say hello. And, if he did say anything to them, it wasn't anything nice.   
  
Ceres and Zell felt miserable for hurting Seifer like that, but, after awhile, they became angry. It wasn't their fault they fell in love, why was Seifer acting like it was?   
  
Soon, the entire Garden was seperated on the issue. Half of them cheering on the romance between Zell and Ceres, the others supporting Seifer. It was a bitter war, no one trusted anyone anymore.   
  
Selphie and Squall supported Ceres and Zell, but, suprisingly, Quistis supported Seifer. The once best friends, quickly turned to arch-enemies. It was horrible to see.   
  
Zell and Ceres were visibly upset by the whole ordeal. They looked as though they hadn't slept in weeks, and it was close enough to the truth. They couldn't concentrate, Ceres often falling asleep, and Zell losing his temper extremely easily.   
  
The worst day of all though, was the day that Ceres and Seifer were assigned to fight each other in training...   
  
Ceres hadn't thought that they were actually going to fight, until Seifer almost cut her head off. Then, she realized she was fighting for her life.   
  
She had never seen her brother so upset, and it broke her heart inside. But, she wasn't going to spare him, if he wanted to fight rough, then that's the way it was going to be.   
  
Ceres quickly drew her sword, and the battle officially began. Both of them were skilled fighters, and were able to block all but a few attacks.   
  
Ceres, however, was quicker, and managed to throw Seifer to the ground, without his weapon. She held her blade to his throat, her eyes glaring with hate.   
  
"Go ahead.." Seifer whispered, "You've already broken my heart, don't stop now.."   
  
Ceres eyes filled with pain, and she dropped her sword, running out of the Training Centre.   
  
That night she couldn't sleep, everytime she dozed off, Seifer's haunting words would come back to her mind. She cried that night, but never got her much-needed rest... 


	15. Deadly Accusations

Chapter Fifteen: Deadly Accusations  
  
It was a hot afternoon, and everyone in the Garden had been called to the classrooms. There was tension in the air, so thick you could cut it with a knife.   
  
The self-proclaimed, "Right Doers" sat on the right side of the classrooms, while the self-pronounced, "Fighters for Love" sat on the left.   
  
Nida sat in the middle though, him being one of the very few people who were neutral in the whole ordeal. He was constantly badgered to join sides, but he wouldn't choose. He was friends with Ceres and Zell, but he was also friends with Seifer. Ceres and Zell didn't push him to choose, neither did Seifer, but the followers were starting to call him a traitor.   
  
Xu stood in the front of the classroom, the only other member of Balamb Garden who stayed neutral. She felt she was betraying Quistis, who was her best friend, but it wouldn't be right for her to choose. She tried to be fair as often as the rules would allow it. Though, she could be crueler than life itself, at times. That had already been proven, all too well.   
  
"Quiet, please!" Xu called over the arguing on the students and SeeDs. "I SAID QUIET!" Xu screamed, the entire room stopping and looking at her, bewildered, "Thank you."   
  
"Now," she said, crossing her arms, "We have a serious problem here. As I am sure you all know, the Headmaster has been missing for sometime now and we still can't find him, nor the person who took him. Does anyone know of somebody who could possibly hold a grudge against the Headmaster?"   
  
Quistis was the fastest to reply, "It had to be either Ceres or Zell!"   
  
"Oh?" Xu answered, raising her eyebrow, "And, please, tell us why you think this?"   
  
"Simple", Quistis said smirking, "They had been banned from seeing each other and they were mad, so they took it out on the person who chose the punishment, Cid Kramer."   
  
"That's not true!" Selphie exclaimed, jumping out of her seat and pointing at Seifer accusingly, "If anyone did it, it had to be Seifer! He was mad at the Headmaster because of what had happened with the Sorceress!"   
  
All at once, everyone began arguing among themselves, Ceres, Zell, Seifer, Nida and Xu the only ones remaining quiet.   
  
"STOP IT!" Xu yelled, but no one paid her any attention.   
  
Quickly, a fight broke out. It took an hour and 37 staff members to stop it. By the time everyone had quit, there was blood everywhere, and alot of people were seriously injured.   
  
Ceres looked at the sight, disgusted, and turned around, "Stop it!" She screamed, "Just stop it! I never wanted this! You people are NOT animals! At one point you were friends!" She choked back a sob and fell to the floor.   
  
Everything was quiet for a moment, and then Seifer sighed, standing up. It seemed to take forever, but he quietly made his way to Ceres and sat down beside her. She raised her head, and looked at him curiously. Seifer shot her a weak smile, his eyes filling rapidly with tears, "I'm sorry.. Cer... If you and Zell are happy.. then that's all that matters..."   
  
Her breath caught in her throat, "Oh Sei.. Do you really mean that?"   
  
Seifer grinned lopsided, "Of course I do, you're my sister, aren't ya?"   
  
Ceres laughed, and they embraced each other, hanging on tightly, as if afraid to let go.   
  
Everyone sat there, stunned. Slowly, each of them stood up, and ran to someone, hugging them tightly, apologizing.   
  
Xu sighed and shook her head. 'This is a goddamned soap oprea.' she thought to herself, but she couldn't help smiling when Quistis came up and to and wrapped her arms around her, whispering, "I'm sorry," in her ear.   
  
Maybe everything would be alright after all... 


	16. Welcome back Rinoa!

Chapter Sixteen: Welcome back Rinoa!  
  
Zell laughed as Squall paced back and forth in front of the Directory.   
  
"What?" Squall asked, his eyes cold with hate.   
  
Zell shook his head, still smiling.   
  
"Whatever.." Squall muttered. "Where the hell is she?"   
  
Squall had been waiting all day for the return of his fiance, Rinoa. He was halfway looking forward to it, halfway dreading it. His feelings for her were more of a platonic thing, and less of a romantic one.   
  
"SQUALL!!!!!!" came a female voice. Squall turned around, to see Rinoa standing several feet behind him. He smiled weakly, and opened his arms, concentrating on not falling over as she tackled him and covered him in hugs and kisses. "I missed you so much!" she exclaimed, "I missed you too." Squall replied quietly.   
  
For the past 3 months, Rinoa had been at Deiling City, trying to patch things up with her father. From the letters and calls Squall had recieved from her, it didn't work out much.   
  
"What's wrong?" Rinoa asked, her eyes scanning his face for the truth, "You look like you haven't slept in years."   
  
"I haven't.." Squall muttered.   
  
"What?"   
  
"I've just been working alot lately."   
  
"Oh.." Rinoa said, weakly. She smiled brightly and winked at Squall, "We'll just have to change that, won't we?"   
  
Squall smiled weakly. 'Oh god..' he thought miserably to himself.   
  
Rinoa saw Zell standing across from them, a beautiful girl wrapped in his arms. "Whose the lucky girl?" she asked, giggling.   
  
"This is Ceres Almasy."   
  
Rinoa's eyes got big. "Are you related to Seifer?"   
  
"He's my older brother.." Ceres replied, putting up her defenses.   
  
"That's soooooooooooo cool!" Riona exclaimed, running over and hugging them both, knocking the air out of Ceres. "Where is Seifer anyway? I heard he was back!"   
  
Ceres nodded slowly, "He's in class right now."   
  
"Oh.." Rinoa said, obviously disappointed, "Oh well!" she exclaimed, smiling, "Maybe I'll get to see him later! But, I've gotta go unpack now anyway! C'mon Squall!"   
  
Rinoa dragged Squall off, who shot Ceres and Zell a pleading look. They both just laughed and waved to him, "Have fun!" Zell called out, causing Squall to raise his middle finger, which only made them laugh harder. 


	17. Suspicious Behaviour

Chapter Seventeen: Suspicious Behaviour  
  
Everything had returned to normal at Balamb Garden. Seifer had resumed his role of the asshole, and took to calling Zell "Chicken-Wuss" again. Ceres and Zell got quite serious in their relationship. Quistis went back to being the instructor, and Selphie went back to being.. well.. Selphie. Squall was still quiet and cold and Rinoa still hung on his every word.   
  
The only thing that remained different was the absence of the Headmaster. The SeeDs were hard at work trying to find him, and they weren't accepting that many missions because the search took of up most of their time.   
  
Ceres had begun to develop a suspicion, and over the past few days, it had grown and grown. She had talked to Seifer about it, not naming names, just asking random questions.   
  
She had also talked to everyone else she knew, including the suspect themself. Ceres lied in bed, contemplating how she could turn her suspicions into fact. She knew who did it, and why they did it, she just didn't know how to prove it.   
  
Suddenly, an idea came to her mind. She sat straight up, and called Zell, Selphie, and Seifer. They all met in the "Secret Area" where Ceres revealed her thoughts and her plan. They all agreed that it would be a really good idea, and, if it turned out they were wrong, at least then they could eliminate one person from the list of possibly suspects.   
  
"You realize you're putting yourself in danger, right Selphie?" Ceres asked.  
  
Selphie nodded enthusatically, "Yeah, I know, but, it's okay! You guys will help me if anything happens, right?"   
  
The others nodded quickly. "Don't worry, ditz," Seifer replied, wrapping his arm around Selphie's shoulder, "We'll help you if you get lost."   
  
Selphie smiled and playfully punched him in the shoulder.   
  
"Let's go and get some sleep. The plan starts tomorrow, 'kay?" Ceres said, yawning.   
  
The others agreed, and said their good-byes, making their way back to their dorms.   
  
When Zell and Ceres reached Ceres' dorm, she turned to him and asked, "Will you please stay with me tonight?"   
  
Zell smiled and nodded, "Sure".   
  
That night, with Zell's arms wrapped protectively around her, Ceres fell into a happy sleep. She finally felt safe..  



	18. The Plan

Chapter Eighteen: The Plan  
  
Ceres and Zell sat in the classroom, waiting for the mandatory class to begin. It was for both SeeDs and students, so alot of people was there. Most importantly though, the suspect was there.   
  
Five minutes before the class started, Seifer and Selphie came in. Their arms were around each other's waist. They sat down, whispering and cuddling with each other. Ceres smiled, and looked at the suspect, seeing them obviously angry. The plan was working.   
  
The class was boring and Zell and Ceres kept their eyes on Selphie and Seifer and the suspect. Things were going better than planned.   
  
The charade went on for several weeks. Until, one day, when everyone was in the cafeteria. Seifer looked at Ceres, who nodded. Seifer then stood up and took one of Selphie's hands in his. He kneeled beside her and looked deep into her eyes. They had the entire room's attention. "Selphie Tilmitt," Seifer began, "I love you with all of my heart and soul. Would you give me the pleasure of being my wife?"   
  
Selphie's eyes got big and her mouth dropped down to the floor. Tears filled her eyes, and she hugged Seifer tightly, "Of course I will!" she exclaimed happily.   
  
Zell looked at Ceres and raised an eyebrow, "They sure are very good actors at this." Ceres just shrugged her shoulders and turned her attention back on the two.   
  
"Will you meet me later on tonight, say around 7:00 P.M., at the Training Centre?" Seifer asked Selphie, who nodded yes.   
  
"It's almost time." Ceres whispered to Zell, standing up to dump her tray.   
  
  
***********************************************************  
  
As planned, Selphie arrived 15 minutes eariler than what she was supposed to be. She stood there for a few moments, nervous as hell.   
She heard someone behind her, and whirled around to see who it was, but nobody was there. "Hello?" Selphie called, her voice trembling, "Is anyone there?" Only the silence answered her.   
  
Selphie sighed, 'You're getting paranoid' she thought to herself. She turned around to leave, but someone blocked her path. She gasped when she saw who it was.   
  
"Rinoa!" She exclaimed.   
  
Rinoa stood behind her, looking highly upset. Selphie noticed she held a gunblade in her hand. Squall's gunblade..   
  
"How dare you?" Rinoa hissed, grabbing Selphie by her hair, causing the small brunette to yelp in pain.   
  
"I don't know what you are talking about!" Selphie cried, struggling to get free.   
  
"After all of this.." Rinoa said, letting go of Selphie's hair. "I thought that Seifer would finally be mine.. But no.. You've got to come in and ruin everything!" She pointed accusingly at Selphie.   
  
"You kidnapped the Headmaster?" Selphie asked, confused, "But why???!!"   
  
Rinoa laughed, "You really are daft, aren't you?" She walked until she was inches away from Selphie's face, "It's simple. You see, I'm in love with Seifer. And, for a while, he was mine. But, then, Cid had to come in and mess everything up. He ordered them to KILL Seifer. And he should pay for it."   
  
"Where is he?" Selphie gasped, frightened by this side of Rinoa. 'She's mad..' she thought wildly to herself. 'She's fucking out of her mind!'   
  
"Don't worry," Rinoa replied, shoving Selphie to the ground, "He's safe, for now. But, you on the otherhand," she pointed the tip of the gunblade to Selphie's throat, "are not I'm afraid."   
  
Selphie closed her eyes tightly as Rinoa raised the gunblade. "Do you have any last words before you go?"   
  
"Please..." Selphie whispered, crying, "Don't... Rinoa.."   
  
Rinoa laughed madly, "I'm sorry! I can't help you there!"   
  
'I'm going to die..' Selphie thought miserably. 'I'm going to fucking die.....' 


	19. Saved

Chapter 19: Saved  
  
A gunshot rang throughout the air, and Rinoa gasped, clutching her chest. She stumbled forward a few feet, and fell over. Selphie backed away and stood up, trying to see who was there.   
  
Suddenly, five familiar faces appeared."You guys!" Selphie cried as she rushed towards them, hugging each of them tightly. "Irvy, you saved my life!!!!"   
  
The cowboy blushed. "Ahhh... It was nothing."   
  
Squall slowly walked over to Rinoa, and checked her pulse. "She's dead.." he whispered.   
  
"Great," Ceres whined, "Now, how are we gonna find the Headmaster?!" She punched Irvine on his shoulder, "You weren't supposed to KILL her... Just.... imoblize her!"   
  
Irvine shrugged, "Sorry. I'm not used to missing."   
  
Ceres rolled her eyes. Suddenly there was a groaning noise heard from behind some bushes. They looked at each other, and Zell walked over to the bushes, and grinned. "Well, we don't have to worry about it. Here's the Headmaster."   
  
Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "Is he hurt?" Quistis asked.   
  
"Somewhat," Zell replied, "But I think he'll live."  
  
Quistis nodded. "Alright. Hey, you two!" she called out to some students who had just walked in, "Just don't stand there, go get an ambulance!!!"   
  
The two nodded and ran off. Selphie and Seifer looked at each. Selphie gave him a weak smile, and Seifer slowly leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips, "Not too bad, Ditz.." he whispered, "Not too bad.."   
  
Ceres rested her head on Zell's shoulder. "It's over..." she whispered, "It's finally over..."   
  
  
  
  
~AHHH! Don't be going anywhere yet! I promise, there's one more chapter left for this old thing. ^.~ Keep an eye out for Chapter 20: The Aftermath. Lollipops for all those who aren't out to kill me because of Rinoa! Tee-hee. 


	20. The Aftermath

  
Chapter Twenty: The Aftermath  
  
Ceres took a cigarette out of her pack and lit it. She looked cross-eyed at Selphie, who laughed.   
  
It had been a year since the incident with Rinoa. Everything had changed completely.   
  
Selphie and Seifer had just gotten engaged a couple of days ago. Everyone was shocked when they found out.   
  
"Well, you could say, we kinda got a little too into our acting." Seifer had responded, laughing.   
  
Zell and Ceres had been married for about 3 months. It was impossible to seperate those two for anything longer than five minutes, if that long.   
  
Ceres and Seifer had started to see a psychatrist about everything that had went on for the past couple of years. Everyone was so proud of Ceres, she hadn't cut herself ever since the incident. It was a major breakthrough for her.   
  
The thing that shocked everyone the most, though, was when Squall and Quistis started dating. Ceres had rolled her eyes and said, "Well, duh." when they told her. Things were starting to get serious between them and Ceres knew they would probably end up engaged before too long.   
  
"So, how's the old married life going, Cer?" Seifer asked Ceres, winking at her.   
  
She laughed, "It's been going great, wouldn't you say so, Zell?" She turned to her husband, who nodded enthuisatically. She smiled and snuggled up against the older SeeD.   
  
"It's really great, just all of us being here, catching up on lost time." Selphie exclaimed. "I missed you guys sooooo much!"   
  
Everyone agreed. Not too long after the whole ordeal Zell and Ceres had been moved to Trabia Garden, and Selphie and Irvine to Galbadia.   
  
"Hey, ya wanna go get something to eat?" Zell asked.   
  
"Is that all you ever think about?" Squall remarked, laughing. He had gotten to be alot more friendlier since he started dating Quistis, whom he had his arms wrapped around.   
  
"Come to think of it, I am kinda hungry." Quistis replied, yawning.   
  
"Me too!" Selphie exclaimed.   
  
"Well, then, what are we waiting for?!" Zell cried, and they got up and left, heading towards the cafeteria.   
  
Seifer stood up and looked at Ceres, who raised her eyebrow, causing them both to laugh. He helped her up, and they walked out, hand in hand.   
  
  
~OK! I know that's a REALLY sappy ending! Tee-hee. I had another idea for Chapter 20, if ya wanna read it, go to Chapter 21: Growing Apart. This is the depressing ending. (Thanks Cra5h, for giving me the idea. I love ya, hun. ^.~) 


	21. Growing Apart

  
Chapter Twenty-One: Growing Apart.   
  
Ceres sighed, and looked down over the balcony. It had been a year since the whole ordeal, and things had only gone downhill since then..   
  
Seifer couldn't accept Zell and Ceres, though he tried many times. In the end, he ended up transferring to Trabia. He politely asked each of them not to try to contact him in any way. It hurt like hell, but they had promised. And so far they had kept that promise.   
  
Squall became even more distant that before, often locking himself up in his room for hours upon hours. He barely spoke to any of them anymore, he only talked to Nida now.   
  
Quistis had messed up several classes, and quit teaching. Last time Ceres had heard from her, she was working in Deiling City, helping out resistance groups.   
  
Selphie tried to be nice, but made it obivious that it only hurt her to be around the rest of them. She lost her usual perkiness, and turned into a Squall-clone. It was depressing to see. Selphie just wasn't Selphie anymore..   
  
Ceres sighed as she thought of Zell.. Not too long after Seifer had left to Trabia, Ceres had started cutting on herself again. One time, Zell had caught her doing it, and they had sat down and talked all night. They had finally decided it was better if they went their seperate ways, even though it broke both of their hearts. Last time she heard about Zell was when Quistis said that she had saw him at Deiling. He was out with one of his ex-girlfriends. Quistis had repeatedly reassured Ceres that he didn't look happy at all, but Ceres had just faked a smile and shook her head, saying it was okay.   
  
The thing is it wasn't okay. She just couldn't handle it anymore. She wanted the nothingness, the complete darkness, that came with killing herself. She brushed a tear off of her face, and stood facing her house. "I love you guys.." she had whispered, closing her eyes. She leaned back, plumiting into the dark abyss of the sky.   
  
Everyone came to her house as soon as they heard the news. Shakingly, Zell found the note that Ceres had left behind, and read it aloud, breaking down every now and then,   
  
"Dear Guys,   
  
I know. I'm a coward and a whimp. I'm just so tired. I love all of you so much, Selphie, Quistis, Squall, Seifer... Zell... I never meant to hurt you guys. Try not to remember me as I am now, but as what I once was, happy and in love.   
It's nobody's fault for this, but my own. So, don't blame yourselves. Please?   
I love you guys with all of my heart. Please forgive me..   
  
Always,   
Ceres M. Almasy  
  
A single tear rolled down Zell's cheek, " I love you too, hun.." he whispered.   
  
  
~*Sniffles* Cliche sad, but sad never the less!~  
  
*OoOoO, anyone wondering what happened to Irvine the Man Whore? Simple, he went back to Galbadia, slept around somemore, until he slept with someone's girlfriend. Then he got his ass kicked. Now he's a good boy and doesn't sleep with anyone but his own girlfriend, who, by the way, is Xu. ^.~* 


End file.
